EP-A-1412459 discloses a process to prepare gas oil having a low cloud point and a cetane number of about 76 as measured according to ASTMD976m.
The present invention discloses a process to optimize the cetane number of a gas oil product from a Fischer-Tropsch derived synthesis product.